


Fly Me To The Moon

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by songs, focusing on relationships (or lack of) regarding Thor and Loki (who will remain unrelated in any familial sense). Chapters will vary in content, ratings, and topics. Please refer to chapter summaries for all information regarding the specific drabble.





	1. watch.

**Author's Note:**

> watch by Billie Eilish (A COLORS SHOW Edition) - General Audiences - 
> 
> Thor and Loki parted ways due to Thor not being ready to go public with their relationship.
> 
> (Italic first portion is Loki.)

**watch**

 

_ His kisses had been the softest thing I’d ever felt in my life, and I felt them all over my body, concentrated on my neck and jawline, just behind my ear, on the tips of my fingers in the morning. It was the sweetest life had ever been, but it had been all in secret. _

 

_ “I’m just not ready.” He had said, blond hair tangled in my hands, my legs wrapped around his waist. “I just don’t think anyone will understand.” _

 

_ “Okay.” I had replied as his eyelashes tickled my cheekbones, more of those angelic kisses placed upon me, like soft little prayers. Our only desperation was in reaching that higher point, where our souls were united. Despite the gentle treatment he gave me, he also set me entirely on fire. Everything about him burned- seared into my skin were the marks of his love, and all over I was branded in his own name. At the time, secrecy engulfed me, making what we had seem more passionate.  _

 

_ But you only hide when you’re ashamed.  _

 

Thor’s eyes followed the flow of Fandral and Loki’s interwoven hands. They seemed to link perfectly together, and he understood that feeling- once he had been the one to hold those pale hands, to kiss them all over, and to hear the soft sighs fall out of their owner’s mouth. However, he hadn’t been willing to take the next step, he had been too scared. 

 

His former lover had been described as icy, but Thor knew different. Loki was a torch, a beacon of light that was unashamed to shine brightly as it was. Loki had never been scared to accept him the way he was, until it became too much. Until Thor became the damper on his blaze.

 

Yet, sitting before the bonfire that night, all Thor could feel was the regret, gnawing away inside. He would never claim Loki again, he had lost that right. 

 

_ “Does it matter what they think? Do you think who you’re screwing will stop them from loving you?”  _

 

The biting question had leached into his heart, sucking away the force of his life with it’s venom. 

 

_ Did it matter? _

 

Clearly not, for Loki had been swept up and away in Fandral’s arms as soon as the cloud of depression from his and Thor’s private break-up had settled onto him. The other blond was charming in every way, flamboyant in ways Loki or Thor could ever be, but it was endearing.

 

So he had to sit there, on the night of their college graduation, watching his best friend and former lover cuddle in the flickering warmth of the flames. 

 

As Fandral laughed, and leaned into whisper something privately in Loki’s ear, Thor crushed the empty beer can in his hand. How many times had he done the same thing? How many times had Loki leaned into his own form, content with trying to fuse them together? 

 

The sound didn’t alert anyone else but brought those incandescent green eyes up to his. They met, and as Fandral, hidden in Loki’s long locks, kissed his neck, the look the other gave Thor let him know everything he had ever wanted to know, and suddenly wished he didn’t know.

 

Loki still thought of Thor, and it brought tears to both their eyes. 

 

All Thor could do was sit and watch as Loki turned away to nuzzle his new lover gently, his blue eyes following them as they got up to take a private couple’s walk on the beach.

 

He knew if he called Loki’s name, the other wouldn’t turn around, because Thor had turned his back on Loki once before, and it was enough to seal their fate. Pride and hurt, anger and love kept them rooted in their new paths. Loki had found another sun, and Thor nursed himself with another can of beer. 

 

So Thor watched the fire burn, till only the smoking embers glowed. 


	2. Electric Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electric Feel by MGMT - General Audiences 
> 
> Thor and Loki go swimming, with the latter not fully understanding the point.

“I don't think you quite understand.” He laughed, his smile charming and carefree. I scowled at him. 

 

“How do you mean?” 

 

He just shook his head and I watched as he dived into the water. I didn't like to be ignored by anyone, but he... he definitely was the exception. I didn't  _ not _ like to ignored by him. Actually, I  _ hated  _ it. It seemed to sting even more. 

 

“Loki, get in here!” Called my blond siren, resurfacing with the grace and ease of someone who had spent countless summers swimming, a deep tan reflecting that. His blue eyes held mine for a split second before he disappeared under the water, swam towards me rapidly, grabbed my dangling foot and pulled me in. 

 

“Fuck!” Was my garbled response. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt his powerful legs kick up, refusing gravity's enticing pull to the deep dark depths below us.

 

“See? It's not bad.” His voice was in my ear as he kept us afloat. 

 

“I-I-I-I” I stuttered. Despite the unmistakable adrenaline triggered by fear that pumped through my body, his strong grasp on me let me know I was secure. 

 

“I could spend all day in the water.” He said in a soothing tone. I could tell he was trying to comfort me. “I could really spend an eternity here.”

 

“In the water? An eternity?” I asked, looking at him. 

 

“No.” And he nuzzled his face into my neck. “Here.” 

 

“Thor...” I whispered. 

 

“Shhh....” He held me close as he swam backwards, gently floating us to the nearby rocks he had pulled me off of. I had the absurd image of a mom otter carrying her baby on her stomach as he did so. I wouldn't ever dare tell him though- I didn't need another cute nickname, ‘baby otter’ being so ridiculous. I already had too many pet names I liked. 

 

He helped me get onto a rock, and I crawled to the safety of the middle of it, to avoid being pulled in unawares yet again. I watched as he dived back into the water, counting in my head how long he was under for.

 

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Ni- _

 

“Do you understand it yet?” He asked, coming up suddenly. 

 

“I don't.” 

 

“Being in the water is freeing.” He said to me, as he had said before. 

 

I nudged forward towards the edge of the rock. 

 

“Maybe... Maybe you need to show me again.” I suggested, shivering in the salty wind of the ocean. 

 

He smiled, and held onto the rock with one hand, the other held up as a guide for me to ease myself in the water again. This time I slid my arms around his neck willingly. And this time I felt how silky the water made his skin, how our legs seemed to glide as he kicked us out a small distance from the rocks.

 

The arms around my waist tightened as he whispered for me to hold my breath. I let him sink us, and I wasn't surprised when I felt his lips on mine, gently touching with the salty embrace of the ocean all around us. 

 

And it was then, I caught a small glimpse.... I understood, if only slightly, what he meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the song has nothing to do with this little drabble, but YEET! It's the song that inspired me *shrug*.


	3. CUBE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cube (MARC PANTHER DanceFloor Experience Mix) - Gackt - Mature
> 
> Due to Fandral being an adventurous man in the bedroom, Thor is dragged to a gay strip club and finds that he is the one leaving with a bedroom playmate for the night.

It was a sinful, sensual line between what was deemed right and wrong, and with the erotic swaying of those thin hips against that shiny, silver pole, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be walking on the dark side tonight.

 

It wasn't my idea to come to a gay strip club, but Fandral, being the ever-adventurous kink he was, wanted to try something new, something foreign. I was merely the designated driver to chauffeur Fandral and whomever his date would be. I never expected to be the one with the gleam of lust in my eyes and body tensed, ready for the hunt.

 

The man grinding his svelte body against that lucky metal stick was in a green latex two-piece outfit, the material clinging to every curve his body had to offer. A large and prominent bulge in his shorts showed he was excited, probably even more than I was. I could tell he got off from having sweaty men watch him with dirty, greedy eyes. As he slowly rolled his ass onto that pole, the cash at his heeled-feet started to heap.

 

He made his way up the pole, hooking a leg around it, slowly swinging himself about and then lowering himself upside down into the pool of money, pretending to bathe in it. I couldn't resist pulling out a twenty, and I saw his eyes watch my movements. Instead of letting it float onto his body, I waved it at him slightly, and he arched one expressive black brow. He flipped onto his hands and knees with the agility of a cat, crawled over, and sliding into my lap, guided my money-holding hand into those deliciously tight shorts, allowing my fingers to brush against his leaking tip as I deposited the money snugly inside. Drawing my hand out, his song had ended and another dancer came on stage, gathering the money with a nod from the beauty in my lap. 

 

Putting it aside, the new dancer straddled the pole whilst the raven haired creature decided he was quite comfortable sitting atop my raging erection, staring me in the eyes as he grinded his hips down. I couldn't help but notice how strongly his thighs gripped me and wondered if he'd squeeze my waist just as hard if I fucked him.

 

When he made no sign he was leaving, I put my hands on his thin waist and pulled him closer, nudging my erection up into the crack of his ass, noting how his mouth has dropped open slightly. Never had I been so aroused before. No woman had made my cock leak so badly with such limited physical stimulation. I admired his muscle tone, his body being lean and willowy as opposed to mine which was clearly much thicker. I enjoyed the way his rolled his hips to the music, twirling them every so often as he worked my cock between his latex covered ass-cheeks. I let my head fall back as I let him do his magic, letting my moans rumble throughout our entire bodies.

 

I jumped when I felt a cool tongue on my neck, surprised at the temperature. He only grinned devilishly and continued to bite and tongue around my neck, letting small sounds vibrate against my tanned skin. 

 

"What's your name?" I asked, desperately wanting to know what to call this succulent creature. 

 

"Loki." He answered, whispering in my ear. I suppressed a shiver, pleasantly thrilled by the deep octave of his voice.

 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked me.

 

"Thor." I answered, gripping his hips tighter, moaning again when he clenched his cheeks tighter again. 

 

"You're new here." He commented, grabbing the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer. "I like that." He drawled, fucking my eyes with his. I swallowed and continued to stare back.

 

"My shift is over now. You wanna get out of here?"

 

All I could do was nod enthusiastically, not even caring that Fandral would not have a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if any of y'all have been around long enough to even remotely recognize this, but I'm in the process of importing/deleting all of my old fics from my fanfiction.net account. Some will be fully imported with editing, and some are literally just going to go a w a y. 
> 
> I edited this one really briefly. It used to be titled "You Tease". I also wrote it when I was 16, but meh- I think it's still pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Basically, these are all concepts that were spurred by certain songs that I can't be bothered to commit more than 500-1500 words to. I most likely will not continue these into other stories, but there is still always a chance I will revisit them and expand in sequel drabbles or something. 
> 
> Anywayyyyysssss! I loved this song by Billie Eilish (expect to see a few more drabbles inspired by her music showing up), but the Colors Show version was stripped down a bit more and just so gorgeous.


End file.
